The inventive concept relates generally to systems and methods for simulating a semiconductor device.
In response to continuing demand for high performance memory devices, researchers have devoted considerable resources to the development of magnetic random access memory (MRAM) devices. In doing so, they have attempted to develop MRAM devices with ever decreasing feature size. For instance, researchers are currently intent on developing MRAM devices with a critical dimension less than 20 nm.
To support ongoing research and development, researchers have developed tools for simulating next generation MRAM devices. For instance, certain types of simulators, referred to as micromagnetic simulators, are used to simulate different structures of memory cells for magnetic memory devices.
Unfortunately, the development of micromagnetic simulators has progressed relatively little in recent years. Accordingly, there is a general need for renewed development and improvement of these and other tools in order to enhance the development of next generation MRAM devices.